MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (Demons of Hope)
Named for the legendary hammer of the mighty Norse god Thor, MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, also known as MJOLNIR PAA or Project: MJOLNIR, was a series of highly advanced developed by for use by . Originally the brainchild of as an armor system capable of taking full advantage of the enhanced physical abilities of the soldiers produced by her of the , MJOLNIR armor would eventually become the pinnacle of human technological achievement, and when combined with the capabilities of a SPARTAN operator created an almost magical synergy of soldier and machine the likes of which have yet to be matched. Overview Technologies & Common Components While MJOLNIR has seen countless upgrades since the project's vision came into focus with the development of the initial Mk. IV iteration, the technologies at its core have remained largely unchanged in the time since, and several new technologies have also become a standard part of the MJOLNIR system's basic feature set. *'Polymerized lithium niobocene layer' — Sandwiched within the armor's bodysuit is a layer of (LiNb), a piezoelectric semi-liquid metal with a well-defined crystalline structure. Due to its piezoelectric nature, the substance's crystalline structure deforms quite drastically along a preferred axis when subjected to an electrical charge. The suit is wired via into the centers of the wearer's brain responsible for controlling their musculoskeletal system, so that when the wearer moves part of their body, an electrical signal is simultaneously transmitted to the portion of the liquid metal layer corresponding to the appropriate muscles in the wearer's body, resulting in the armor moving in sync with the wearer's body. The armor also responds faster to the brain's signals than the wearer's own body, enhancing their reaction time by a significant margin. However, this feature is a double-edged sword, as it requires the wearer to exert incredibly precise control over their movement; additional movements caused by the wearer's body attempting to adjust for the unnatural sensation of the armor moving with them can cause an uncontrollable positive feedback loop, the results of which are deadly to normal humans. It was for this reason that only SPARTAN supersoldiers or other similarly augmented individuals were capable of wearing MJOLNIR without the armor killing them. *'Force amplification systems' — A system of advanced force-amplifying circuitry works in concert with the polymerized lithium niobocene layer to provide an additional boost to the wearer's movements. This system relies on a controlled, artificially-generated version of the same kind of positive feedback loops that make MJOLNIR so potentially dangerous. *'Hydrostatic gel layer' — The bodysuit also contains a layer of hydrostatic gel which can dynamically soften and harden in response to an impact in order to keep the wearer safe. The gel layer is especially effective at absorbing damage taken from falls, so much so that MJOLNIR armor has even supposedly allowed several Spartans to survive falls from high orbit. *'Titanium nanocomposite bodysuit' — The exterior of MJOLNIR's inner bodysuit is composed of a matrix of tiny, interlocking hexagonal platelets made from a titanium-based nanocomposite. The result is a flexible yet extremely durable mesh, highly resistant to penetration as well as many forms of damage including high heat and extreme friction. This makes it capable of offering the wearer protection against a variety of weapons and attacks, from bullet strikes to even limited plasma damage. Despite this however, the nanocomposite is still significantly weaker than the more traditional titanium composite plating that provides the bulk of MJOLNIR's conventional armor protection. *'Neural linkage' — MJOLNIR utilizes a sophisticated neural linkage system to interact with the wearer's brain via their neural interface. The Mk IV and early Mk V iterations' neural linkage systems were hampered by the limited functionality and data transference capabilities of the standard UNSC neural interface initially used by the Spartans, and thus with the introduction of the RED FLAG version of the MJOLNIR Mk V ONI had all active Spartans receive an to their neural interfaces, allowing for greater data transfer bandwidth and access to additional areas of the brain to enable new functionalities specific to the MJOLNIR system. The new neural interface also allowed for a warship-grade to be inserted into the interface/linkage gap, serving to intelligently enhance the effectiveness of the fusion between the Spartan and their armor, as well as to streamline situational intelligence and provide in-situ tactical support. *'Microreactor power source' — The biggest challenge for Project MJOLNIR in its early stages was the lack of a suitable power source. While this was in part solved by reimagining the MJOLNIR system as a powered exoskeleton rather than something more akin to a mech suit, the suit would still require an extraordinary amount of power in order to remain functional. Dr. Halsey quickly concluded that the only feasible solution was to equip the suit with a miniaturized nuclear reactor. While this was not a terribly difficult solution to implement from an engineering standpoint, the cost of equipping every suit of armor with such an extremely complex piece of hardware was astronomical early on, though like with the even more expensive polymerized lithium niobocene layer, perfected manufacturing techniques would eventually reduce costs to the point where the mass production of second generation MJOLNIR models was economically feasible. Initial production versions of the MJOLNIR Mk IV utilized fission reactors, but in 2535 this was replaced with a more stable and sustainable microfusion reactor, which would be used on all future iterations of the MJOLNIR system. History & Iterations Origins Early Prototypes — Mk I, II, & III First Generation MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mk IV upon donning the armor for the first (and last) time.}} MJOLNIR Mk IV B MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V Initial Production Version (Mk V B) RED FLAG Upgrade MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mk VI The realization of Dr. Halsey's vision for MJOLNIR and the most advanced iteration of the armor fielded during the course of the Human-Covenant War, MJOLNIR Mk VI was arguably the most publicly recognized version of the MJOLNIR system despite it also being the least heavily fielded (with the exception of Mk VII, which did not see a finalized, production-ready design). Quite simply, its recognition in the public eye was the direct result of nothing more than the fact that it was the armor worn by Spartan John-117 during the final days of the war, and remained such until after the Blue Team's to in 2557 (although by that time his suit had received extensive modification from the Spartan's while in cryostasis aboard the ). Variants *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mk VII Second Generation MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor GEN2 Introduced concurrently with the initiation of its sister project, the SPARTAN-IV program, MJOLNIR GEN2 represented a major shift in the direction of MJOLNIR's development. In contrast to the clandestine, experimental nature of the MJOLNIR project during the war, GEN2 aimed to make the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor system privatized, standardized, and economical, in order to support ONI's vision of a small SPARTAN army to serve humanity's vanguard. GEN2 would also be the first major iteration of MJOLNIR to be developed without the oversight of Dr. Halsey. While Halsey was unquestionably central in making MJOLNIR possible, as the war progressed and more and more of her Spartans fell in battle, Halsey began to obsessively focus on MJOLNIR's operator survivability at the expense of all else. Thus, without Halsey's influence restricting them, the Damascus engineers began to construct their very own pet MJOLNIR project, taking a more balanced, economical approach to the technology in a manner they felt was far more conducive to the plans ONI had in store for the program in the near future. Rather than using a single version that can be customized with various specialized upgrade packages as was the case with MJOLNIR's first generation, GEN2 comprises of an incredibly wide array of specialized variants, most of which are privately manufactured. Due to a surprisingly high armor variant to Spartan ratio generated by the highly lucrative nature of the fledgling MJOLNIR GEN2 market, a special requisition system is used in issuing MJOLNIR to their users. After graduating from a transitional "Recruit" armor variant designed to ease a new Spartan's body into the stresses of wearing MJOLNIR armor, SPARTAN-IVs are presented with a small list of armor variants that they have been approved to requisition, based on their role and unique personal skillsets. Armor is normally made-to-order, with the UNSC purchasing a handful of units up front from the manufacturer to allow Spartans to test out variants before requisitioning their final choice of armor. Only the standard GEN2 bodysuit, the Recruit variant, and a handful of the most commonly requisitioned variants are produced in any kind of significant surplus. Exceptions to this are experimental testbed variants such as FOTUS which cannot be requisitioned, and highly specialized variants such as Deadeye which are only issued on a per-mission basis. First generation MJOLNIR suits can also be upgraded to meet GEN2 spec, but due to the time-consuming and expensive nature of this process, this option is normally only presented to SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs, although SPARTAN-IVs are permitted to requisition upgraded surplus first generation armor from ONI storage caches in fringe cases where access to normal GEN2 armor is not readily available. Variants *' ' — A highly experimental variant, Achilles has an extremely aggressive AI placed sandwiched between the suit's neural interconnect and the wearer's neural interface. This results in feedback from the AI resonating within the wearer's brain, affecting their state of mind and generating extreme aggression. As a result, the armor is designed to be conducive to berserker-like shock tactics, and has the potential to be extremely dangerous to friend and foe alike. Despite the concerns about the safety of Achilles armor, ONI has for some reason pushed Achilles into limited service for field testing, despite calls even from the manufacturer for significant additional controlled environment testing. *' ' — Developed from the first generation upgrade package of the same name, Air Assault is designed for High Altitude, Low Opening (HALO) insertions. Due to it being designed to function well at high altitudes and in low-oxygen environments, derivative technology is now being issued to security personnel at orbital elevators on Earth and Luna. *' ' — Originally a testbed for integrated design as well as Sangheili-designed sensor tech, Anubis armor entered a limited production run after integrated thruster packs became a standard component of the GEN2 system in mid-2558. *' ' — Typically used by ONI Spartan operatives, Argonaut armor features a sophisticated move-by-wire system that is painstaking synchronized with its wearer's body. *' ' — Designed by ONI's , Argus incorporates an advanced battlenet control node which augments its wearer's situational and threat awareness. *' ' — Developed by firearms manufacturing giant , Athlon armor is designed specifically for use in simulated combat exercises, and is unavailable for requisition as it is not intended for actual combat use. While SPARTAN-IVs are currently not required to wear Athlon armor in most War Games simulators, some of the more competitive Spartans prefer to wear Athlon in War Games, claiming it provides them with an edge thanks to a higher bandwidth neural interface network link that theoretically reduces latency during War Games simulations. *' ' — A heavy, over-engineered tactical assault kit, Atlas excels in high-threat boarding actions and urban assaults. Emphasizing ruggedness and reliability, Atlas opts for well-proven tech over the latest and greatest new designs. *' ' — Designed with a specialized hydrostatic gel layer designed to respond to high G-forces for extended periods of time without entering armor lockdown, SPARTAN-IV pilots are required to requisition Aviator armor after graduating from their initial Recruit armor. *' ' *' ' — Constructed using only battle-tested components, Lethbridge Industrial claims that Breaker armor's componentry sports the highest MTBF (mean time before failure) of any GEN2 variant. Lethbridge has also integrated support for all standard UNSC tactical upgrade packages, as well as several of their own in-house design. *' ' — Produced by fledgling company Mordecai Machine Works, the designers of Buccaneer were unable to secure all of the necessary licenses early on, resulting in more crude, non-standard implementations of MJOLNIR tech. Despite this, the UNSC has chosen to procure Buccaneer anyways, thanks to the system's durability and relative inexpensiveness. *' ' — Equipped with a Watershed-designed C4I2SR (Command, Control, Communications, Computers, Intelligence, Information, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance) suite, which, when combined with the warfighting skills of a Spartan wearer, has had major ramifications on UNSC doctrine on battlespace shaping and operations planning. The suit's threat management system also features the latest situational awareness tactical software and cognition-enhancing neural interlinks. *' ' — Built upon the same frame as Protector armor, Challenger sports the latest in high-performance thrusters and shield emitter arrays. *' ' — Utilized by containment teams at specialized UNSC facilities, Cinder's thermal superconducting coatings and reinforced shock-absorbing gel layer protect the wearer when using high-intensity thermobaric and incendiary weapons at close range, while a full suite of lab-grade chemsniffers and hazmat filters keep the wearer safe from toxic fumes and accelerants. *' ' — Exactly as its name suggests, CIO is intended for use by SPARTAN-IVs acting as counter-intelligence operators deep behind enemy lines. *' ' — Loosely based on the Mk. V/K upgrade package, Commando armor serves the same function of providing a feature set beneficial to Spartan operators performing assaults on conventional military targets. *' ' — Offered only to ONI's top-tier Spartan operators, Copperhead is a multipurpose armor system built from the ground-up for covert "special activities". So closely guarded are Copperhead's technologies that top-level security clearance is required to simply review armor maintenance logs. *' ' *' ' — Designed specifically for use with tactical upgrade packages, Cyclops armor features an upgraded reactor and an enhanced power delivery system. *' ' — Designed by shadowy , little is known about the inner workings of this multipurpose MJOLNIR kit. Discrepancies in the Cypher design program revealed through industrial espionage have prompted ONI to investigate the Io Design Lab. *' ' — Designed for extreme-range sniping, the Deadeye helmet uses a sophisticated sensor suite to provide the wearer with a plethora of tactically relevant data, from enemy vital signs to wind patterns and atmospheric conditions. Due to its incredibly specialized nature, Deadeye is only issued on a per-mission basis. *' ' — An attempt by the Damascus engineers to graft design improvements made by the MJOLNIR Mk VII into the more economical GEN2 platform, Decimator's biggest achievement is its incorporation of the Mk VII's shield-sculpting capabilities. *' ' — Heavily armored for MOUT operations, the Defender's neutral faceplate is designed to be non-threatening for interaction with civilian populace, while an XV-3 modular comm tool prevents localized compromise. The chest plate also sports an advanced 12-7R shield predictor feed and a class-4 DFN armor plate. *' ' — While the first generation EOD upgrade packages were designed and produced by the Damascus Materials Group, since 2554 EOD's development has been taken over by , who adjusted the systems plate configuration to reduce the potential for dismemberment during explosive ordnance activity and facilitation. Naphtali has also proposed numerous enhancements to the armor's systematic approach to the GEN2 framework. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' — Equipped with a battle management systems for improved management of real-time tactical data and threat prioritization, Fenrir's inbuilt AI is commonly described as efficient, responsive, and bloodthirsty, in equal measure. *' ' — Designed for use with Project SLEIPNIR combat dropships tailored specifically for use by Spartans, Foehammer features an ultra-wideband vehicle cyberlink which induces total body paralysis to allow for better pilot synchronization. *' ' — A testbed for the integration of reverse-engineered Forerunner technology into MJOLNIR, FOTUS is not intended for actual field usage and is thus unavailable for requisition. *' ' *' ' — First tested during the by the [[UNSC Infinity (Demons of Hope)|''Infinity's]] , while Goblin was rumored to possess advanced sensor-warping technologies, these are conspicuously absent from production suits. *' ' *' ' *' ' — Designed by a Sangheili armorsmith and produced on by in the state of , Helioskrill is one of the most advanced MJOLNIR variants thanks to its leveraging of native Sangheili technology, but its ergonomics, while acceptable, are not excellent. Software integration with non-human technologies is also superb. *' ' *' ' — Derived from the standard , despite only being in a prototype stage Helljumper is already oft-favored by former members of the Marine Corps' legendary unit, thanks to familiarity in function. *' ' — Designed by ONI's Watershed division, Hermes is an upgrade of the EVA design. Its advanced neural interface uplink suite requires a lengthy and complex synchronization process with the wearer before it can be used. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' — Designed for orbital insertion tactics, Jumpmaster's inertial dampening systems make orbital insertion safer and more comfortable for the operator—with or without the use of a . *' ' *' ' — An exotic design from Lethbridge Industrial, Locus is a stealth kit which sets itself apart from armor sets of similar function thanks to its exceptional resiliency. *' ' *' ' — Maverick leverages the use of a modular power pack capable of accepting multiple types of energy sources, as well as a custom coded operating system that has been in development since the days of the Human-Covenant War. *' ' *'Mark V Alpha''' — A conceptual design from the Damascus engineers, Mark V Alpha is a modification of standard Mark V armor, built from the ground up for integration with GEN2 technologies. *'Mark V Delta' *'Mark VI GEN2' — Similar to Mark V Alpha, this armor is a complete redesign of Mark VI armor as a GEN2 armor system. This armor is known internally by the Damascus engineers by the codename "Corvus" to differentiate it from its original GEN1 counterpart. *' ' *' ' *' ' — Although not actually part of the Commando series, NOBLE is a spiritual successor to the first generation Commando armor upgrade. It is named after , whose commander, , wore a Mk V suit equipped with the K-series commando upgrade package. *' ' *' ' — Meant for underwater and amphibious operations, Oceanic is only available on a mission-specific basis. *' ' *' ' *' ' — Designed by Naphtali Contractor Corporation as a competitor to EVA, Orbital features a valence-fading blast shield, L4-0 braced generators, and tow-grip isolation packs for quick yet stable mobility in zero-g settings. *' ' *' ' — Designed to help allow Spartan pathfinding and expeditionary units to survive long-term deployments in hostile environments, the Pathfinder helmet features heavy-gauge atmosphere filtration vents and a visor with self-actuated, independent intel assessing systems, while the body of the armor boasts IMBR-119 close-fitting pauldron units which allow smooth mobility in dense foliage and has an extended canopy mount on the chest. The armor also contains anterior torque couplings, a Bravado-120 fitted stabilizer unit, and alternating heat-tempered balance drives, while dedicated expert systems or dedicated AIs can be housed in the PATHFINDER helmet for on-site analysis of signals intelligence, which are run in a separate virtual machine from the rest of the suit's systems for security reasons. *' ' *' ' — Developed as a result of the UEG's pioneer initiative in order to claim new territories for colonization, Pioneer has been used in assisting in the security and protection of over two dozen field teams and science detachments, starting with the first exploration missions on . The helmet features high sensor fidelity and a high-bandwidth storage capacity, making it ideal for detailed environment scans used in War Games and intelligence analysis scene reconstructions. *' ' — A fully-requisitionable counterpart to FOTUS, the Watershed-designed Prefect armor leverages a number of reverse-engineered Forerunner technologies. However, unlike FOTUS, Prefect's implementation of these technologies is fully stable, thanks in large part to the involvement of in its development. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' — Designed for long-term solitary deployments without any aid, Ranger armor is meant to allow SPARTAN-IVs to operate self-sufficiently for extended periods of time. *' ' *' ' — An evolution of the first generation reconnaissance upgrade package, Recon armor is designed for low observability and enhanced intelligence gathering capabilities. *' ' — A transitional armor variant issued to all newly-augmented SPARTAN-IVs, Recruit is designed to help new Spartans and their bodies become acquainted with the MJOLNIR system before they requisition a more personally appropriate armor choice. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Sentry' — A variant used specifically by the Office of Naval Intelligence's Special Activities Division, Sentry is highly classified outside of ONI and most mainline SPARTAN-IVs are completely unaware of its existence. *' ' *' ' — The second most popular GEN2 variant, Soldier is favored for its generous storage space and advanced protective measures. *' ' — Reverse engineered from armor, Stalker armor is optimized for use with systems. *'Stormtrooper' — Designed by Hannibal Weapons Systems to allow small fireteams to successfully engage much larger enemy formations. It is usually only employed when large enemy units are present in the area of operation. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' — Lethbridge Industrial's flagship product, Venator is designed for high mobility and improved threat prioritization and management in close combat scenarios. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' — The closest thing to a mainline version that GEN2 possesses, Warrior is a well-balanced variant designed by the Damascus engineers themselves. It remains a bar of excellence for the system, with few other GEN2 performing so well in such a wide variety of areas and aspects, and it also remains the most commonly requisitioned GEN2 variant by a fairly significant margin. *' ' — Both Lethbridge Industrial's most popular and most exotic design, War Master is a multi-use, multi-functional kit, which, when utilized properly, can benefit the user in almost any combat scenario propagated on the battlefield. *' ' *' ' Third Generation Category:Demons of Hope